


Hurricane

by Vikehi



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikehi/pseuds/Vikehi
Summary: The Giant attack from the perspective of a muggle.





	Hurricane

A/N: I saw someone else’s fic for Hurricane Katrina and since I live in Jackson, MS, I thought I should write one too. I know it's short, but it's what's going on inside my head right now, for those less fortunate then I who still has her home and family. 

Hurricane

“Walking in the door after work, I never expected anything unusual. It hadn't been a sunny day but was fairly warm for summer in England. I put the keys on the kitchen counter in my flat. It wasn't large, but it was mine. I was so proud of finally being on my own that I sighed. It felt good to be independent. Then I heard something like a strong wind and looked outside my window. Trees were bending and there was a thick mist all around. Rain started drenching everything. I gasped as I saw a willow tree uprooted.

 

What could be causing this? I didn't understand what was going on. I remembered seeing pictures similar to this on the telly. A hurricane? I thought I was going insane. I backed into the sitting area and sat by my couch not a moment before the windows came crashing in. I felt the wind in my face and it was so strong that I could barely stay in my spot by the couch. I pulled a coverlet over my head and lay down in front of the couch.

 

The sounds were horrifying. I heard things banging on the roof and sides of my building. My heart was racing, knowing that I could do nothing. If I ran out then I would be dead. My instincts were screaming at me to run, but my brain said just hold on. I read things collapsing and the wind. It was horrible. It seemed to last for hours. My back was tied in knots from being in the same position. I was exhausted but too scared to ever truly sleep. I held on, knowing that if I died, I would want it to be in my sleep. I screamed when I heard more glass break.

 

I stayed there until I didn't hear the wind anymore. I looked up and felt a shaking. My flat seemed fine. The only thing wrong was glass from the windows. It was so quiet. I thought the storm was over! Standing up where I was, I looked out the window to see how my neighbors held up when I say a pair of huge legs. I ran to the window pane and leaned out, ignoring the glass that was cutting my palm. There was a giant like something out of a fairy tale! It was at least twenty-five feet tall! It's face was a little smooshed in and it had sandy brown hair. It didn't look ovrely intelligent, but it didn't look friendly either. It wore skins that were sown together and a beat up old helmet. The giant had a look of enjoyment and hatred in one. I shivered at the sight. I thought that I never had seen anything so horrific. But then I had a chill run down my spine and say the figures in black cloaks. They each had a stic in their hand. I saw one push back his hood and his face was contorted with revulsion as he looked at a discarded toy. But worst of all was when I sawthe man they all bowed to. At least, it resembled a human. It had a very smooth face. It remided of me of a snake that was in the garden at home. I was playing with the snake and he looked at me as if to say Why are you doing this to me? He was very nice, or so I though when he tried to bite me. I thought I was seeing things and closed my eyes and shook my head, but I could see it still walking away.

 

But that is when I first noticed the devastation. The entire neighborhood looked like a train had run through it. Some houses were still standing, but weren't where they were originally. Others were only tinder. Children were crying and they weren't the only ones. I say a fifty year old man that I have known most of my life, break down. I ran out of the flat, and it was good that I did, because the entire condominium, what was left of it came crashing down. I had cuts on my hands and more on my face from some of the debris. There was nothing left. Everything that I... that everyone had worked toward, gone... in a heartbeat. I ran and picked up a small child. Her name was Emma and I knew her mother. I ran to where the little girl’s house was and found her mother... or the shell of Emma's mother. She was gone. I kneeled down then and joined the girl in her wails. My life is never going to be the same. Do you realize that! Because of a giant and what you tell me were wizards, I will never be the same!"

 

"You may never be the same again, but you will recover. Muggles are amazing, altogether people are amazing, muggle and wizard alike. We always rebound from whatever has happened. However, you won't be able to remember the giant or the wizards. That is one problem I can help you with." What is he pulling out? Is that a wand? What does he mean I won't remember? How could I forget?

 

“Obliviate!"

 

I have just been through the worst thing I will ever have to endure. You see, a few days ago there was this freak hurricane...


End file.
